Beyond the Sea
by XxHarmonyMelodyxX
Summary: While Victoria (Tori),Mackenzie, and Faith all have troubles in there life, they have a new stumble. Them being mermaids and having a lot of problems.But when they find secrets beyond the cave where they changed, they have a lot coming. And when they find 3 new mermaids in town, they want to be the only mermaids in Miami. People in Miami are getting suspicious and they want answers
1. Just the beginning

**Victoria's (Tori) P.O.V**

"LEAVE ME ALONE GRACE! DON'T EVEN TALK TO ME ANYMORE!" Tori shouted to her older sister. "GREAT CAUSE I DON'T WANNA TALK TO A LOSER LIKE YOU!" Grace shouted back. Tori stormed of to her room and slammed to door. Tori quickly dialed one of her best friends, Mackenzie.

"I am telling you! Grace treats me wrong, and my parents always take her side." Tori explained to Mackenzie.

"Stay calm. Your going on vacation in a few weeks." Mackenzie said calmly.

"I know, I know. I just wish you and Faith could come." Tori said in a sad tone.

"Maybe we can! Just…maybe." Mackenzie said.

"I'll ask my mom and -

Just then Tori's dad walked in.

"Got to go Kenzie. Talk to you later." Tori said. Tori hung up.

"What is going on between you and your sister lately?" Her father asked.

I don't know why don't you ask the jerk in her room?" Tori said in a smart tone.

"Were going to talk about this. Me and your mother are tired of you 2 screaming at each other." Her father replied.

"I don't wanna talk about it. I just wanna stay away from Grace." Tori told her dad.

"Down stairs now Tori, I am going to get your sister and talk were going to talk about this.

"Ugh" Tori moaned as she went downstairs.

**Mackenzie's P.O.V**

"Mackenzie, can you come here please!" Her mom yelled while Mackenzie was playing volleyball.

Mackenzie ran into the house.

"Yeah mom? Mackenzie asked.

"I need you to watch Hazel." her mom said.

"Why! I have watched her like everyday for the past week! Mackenzie moaned.

"I have been really busy lately sweetheart" Her mom replied.

"You never spend time with me anymore, mom." Mackenzie said to her Mother.

"I know sweetie.I wish I could spend more time with you and Hazel, but I to busy. Her mother said in a sad tone.

Just then Hazel walked in.

"Can I have cookie?" Hazel asked.

Mackenzie gave her a cookie from the cookie jar.

"I have to go Mackenzie. We'll talk later. Her mother said.

Her mother slammed the door behind her.

Mackenzie's father and her mother divorced 3 years ago, just when hazel was 1 years old. Hazel is 4 now, almost 5. They alternated every week.

"What do you wanna do Hazel?" Mackenzie asked.

"Cookie!" Hazel replied with a smile.

Mackenzie laughed.

"No more cookies Hazel, let's go outside!" Mackenzie said enthusiastically.

"Okay" Hazel said with her high pitched voice.

**Faith's P.O.V**

I hate being an only child! Faith complained to her mother! Mackenzie and Tori have sisters!" Faith moaned about this everyday.

"Like I said more than once Faith, I am not Mackenzie or Tori's mother. I don't want anymore kids sweetheart." Faith's mother said calmly.

Faith got so bored everyday because she didn't have many friends or much family.

"Mom can I go out… alone?" Faith asked her mother.

"Heck to the no, Faith! Your not old enough." Her mother replied.

"But I get so bored being the house all day, with nothing to do mom!" Faith complained again.

"Her mother sighed. "I can never make you happy Faith." Her mother said sadly

"Can I at least go to Mackenzie or Tori's house?" Faith asked nicely.

"How about I just take you out to do what you want, okay?" Faith's mother asked.

"That's good then." Faith replied nicely.


	2. Is this really happening?

"Well me and your Father thought about it and we decided to go." Her mother explained to Faith

"Thank you mom!" Faith said excitedly.

Faith told Tori and she was super excited. Though the did wish Mackenzie was going.

"Yeah I wish I could go." Mackenzie told Faith.

"Maybe you can." Faith told Mackenzie.

"Yeah but how..?" Mackenzie asked Faith

"Since your dad always takes business trips to Miami, ask him to make it a vacation/business trip." Faith said

"That's a great idea Faith." Mackenzie replied.

"Your welcome anyway-

Mackenzie hung up.

"She hung up on me." Faith said sadly.

They were eating dinner when Mackenzie wanted to ask her father about the trip.

"Hey dad can I ask you a question?" Mackenzie asked her Father.

"Of course baby girl. You can ask me anything." Her father replied.

"Well I wanted to know if I...we...can... ummm..." Mackenzie stuttered.

"C'mon spit it out." Her father said to Mackenzie.

"I wanted to know if you could change your business trip to a family vacation o we could all bond. Also Faith and Tori are going to the beach and I want to go with them.."Mackenzie finally got a breath.

"Why didn't you just say so? I would love to spend time with my 2 favorite girls." Her father replied.

"Really!? Thank you,Thank you, THANK YOU!" Mackenzie said excitedly.

Mackenzie ran upstairs.

"Wow children are so expensive.." Her father said to himself.

_**3 days later_**_

**As they make it down to Miami, of course the first thing they do is hit the beach!**

"I am so happy were here!" Mackenzie said with a smile.

"Who wouldn't be? I love the ocean breeze! Faith replied.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's surf! said Tori.

While Mackenzie and Faith went running to the water, Tori was stopped by her mother.

"Tori be safe out there. The waves look rough." Her mother said doubtfully.

"Let her drown!" Grace shouted from the shoreline.

"Grace! Don't start messing with your sister now." Her mother shouted back.

"I'll be safe mom. Stay calm." Tori replied to her mom's worried look.

"Don't worry about me. If anything worry about Grace's mental help." said Tori as she ran towards the water.

Soon they were all having fun, but then a rip current came in which swept away Faith.

Soon the life guards called a red flag as soon as he saw rip currents.

Faith screamed for help.

"FAITH! STAY CALM! I AM COMING! Mackenzie shouted to Faith who was still panicking.

Tori and Mackenzie paddled towards Faith.

"See I told you everything would be alright." Mackenzie told Faith.

"Well…yeah…" said Faith.

Then as the started paddling back to the shore, Tori and Faith had worried looks on there faces.

What is it? Mackenzie said as she looked back.

Mackenzie's mouth went wide open.

"Well you might want to shut your mouth Kenzie, cause you will get a mouthful-

The wave came crashing into them.

Tori woke up floating on her board as she looked around, all she saw was the darkness of the night sky.

"Where am I?" Tori asked herself.

She looked around and saw Mackenzie and Faith still lying on there boards.

"KENZIE! FAITH! WAKE UP!" Tori screamed.

"AHHH!" Mackenzie screamed as she fell into the water.

Mackenzie got back on her board.

"Where are we?" Faith asked.

"I don't knowww." Mackenzie replied.

"I don't see anything." said Tori.

"Oh but I do!" Mackenzie replied.

"What do you see?" Tori asked.

"An island, or some kind of land. I am not sure." Mackenzie answered.

"I see it too." Faith replied.

"Well then let's go to it! Tori said as she began paddling to the direction on the island.

After a few paddles they finally made it.

"How are we going to get back?" Tori asked.

"I am sure our parents are trying to find us." Mackenzie replied.

"How!? Were in the OCEAN!" Faith screamed.

"Yeah, but they have water boats made for searching." Mackenzie said

"That is true." Said Tori.

"Plus we don't know how far we are from the ACTUAL state of Florida." Mackenzie added.

Faith tried to turn on her phone (she had on water shorts).

"What are you doing?" Tori asked Faith.

"I am trying to get reception. I have a waterproof case." Faith replied.

"YAYAYYYYAYAYYYY!" Mackenzie added.

Tori and Faith looked at her in a weird way.

"Hey I can't be the only one that's excited that we won't be stuck on an island and make friends with a coconut." Mackenzie replied.

"Yeah…okay." said Faith.

"Shouldn't we make an important call?" said Tori.

"Yes, we totally should." Faith replied. "Let's go."

They walked through the hilly, thick jungle of the island.

"My feet are tired." Mackenzie moaned.

"Were almost at the top. I think." Faith replied.

"Maybe we can find a shortcut." Tori suggested.

"Now is not the time to experiment with shortcuts." Faith replied.

"Well I have to whizz. I will be right back. Said Mackenzie.

"Hurry!" Faith replied.

As Mackenzie walked over towards a spot where she couldn't be seen, she fell.

"AHHHH!" Mackenzie screamed.

"Did you hear that?" Tori asked.

"Yeah. Mackenzie probably just saw a fire ant." Faith replied.

"Maybe we should check on her." Tori suggested.

"But were almost at the topppp." Faith moaned.

"Let's go see what's wrong with Mackenzie.

As they ran towards where Mackenzie was they didn't seem to find her.

"Mack!" Faith yelled.

"Mackenzie!" Tori yelled.

"I am down here!" Mackenzie screamed.

Faith and Tori looked down.

"This is just my imagination is it?" Faith asked.

"It's me to." Tori replied.

"You are in the ground!?" Tori asked.

"No! There is a hole where those pile of leaves are!" Mackenzie replied back.

Tori jumped down through the pile of leaves til she hit the soft sand at the bottom.

"Faith jump down!" Tori yelled.

"Nooo, I think I will look for bars." Faith replied

"Maybe you will find bars down here. There is stairs going up." Mackenzie replied.

"Really!?" Faith asked

Faith jumped down hitting down hard on the soft sand.

"Ouch, that really hurt." Faith complained.

"We need to hurry and go up the stair thing if we are going to!" Said Mackenzie.

"Then let's go!" Tori replied as she began running up the stairs.

"Beat you to the top, Tori." Said Mackenzie.

"Yeah right!" Tori replied.

Though Mackenzie made it first she fell into a pool of water.

"Ahhh!Watch out there is a pool of water!" Mackenzie warned.

Tori slowed down. Faith wasn't to dar behind.

"Woah! This place is so 's like a….cave." Faith said wondrously.

"I know it's really cool." Mackenzie said.

"Oh and I picked a bar! Faith said excitedly!

"Then call someone!" said Tori rushingly.

Faith quickly dialed her mother.

"FAITH! WHERE ARE YOU!? WERE WORRIED SICK HERE!" Her mother screamed.

"I am fine mom. Were on some kind of island of the coast….I think." Faith said confusingly.

"We will send the water police right away." Her mother said more calmingly.

"Where is Tori and Mackenzie?" Her mother asked getting a more worried tone again.

"Calm down mom, there here to." Faith replied.

"How do you know what island it is mom? Faith asked.

"There is only one island of the side of Miami, Faith" Her mother replied.

"They'll be right there. Just stay on the shore til they find you." Her mother demanded.

"Okay then mom." Faith replied.

Her mom hung up."

"We need to get back to shore." Faith told her friends.

"Easy. This pool is connected to the ocean." Mackenzie replied.

" CANNONBALL!" Tori screamed as she splashed into the pool.

"I don't wanna swim in salt water again. My throat already stings." Faith replied.

"Coconut friend for you then…" Mackenzie replied.

"Fine, Fine! Salt water it is!" Faith replied as she jumped in.

Soon the full moon came over head.

The water started to bubble, bubbles started to float in the air and you could just feel the mystical moment.

"This is like a jacuzzi!" Mackenzie said!

"No…this is weird." Tori replied.

"Right back at you Tori." Faith replied.

The water stopped and the bubbles disappeared after the moon went over the cave.

"I hope that never happens again." said Faith.

"Yeah cause that was a bad jacuzzi." Mackenzie replied.

"Shouldn't we go?" Tori asked

"Yes we should." Tori replied.

They all swam underwater to the spot where they were in the first place.

"That was A LOT of swimming!" Mackenzie said, out of breath.

"Yeah." Tori replied.

"Oh look! The so called "Water Police"." Faith said.

Tori waved and said "OVER HERE!" repeatedly.

"We are the Water Police. We are looking for 3 missing girls." The shouted back.

"NO DUH! THAT'S US YOU IDIOTS!" Mackenzie shouted back.

The water police rescued them and took them back to there families.

_Morning_

Tori yawned after a long night. She was awakened by her father asking a question.

"Tori, I don't wanna disturb but, do you want to come on the morning walk on the beach with us?" Her father asked.

"Heck no. No more salt water for me." Tori replied.

"Okay then. Oh and Mackenzie is coming from the 3rd floor. She said the exact same thing." Her father said.

"Were leaving now, Tori!" Her mother yelled as the walked out the door.

"Bye!" Tori said as they left.

"She turned on the T.V and watched her favorite show, but then she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Tori!" Mackenzie said as she walked in quickly.

"Hey Mack…You smell like salt water so much." Tori said.

"You don't smell perfect either. Mackenzie replied.'

"Ohhh… Mouse and the Monkey is on! Mackenzie said excitedly.

"That's a kids cartoon." Tori replied.

"Hey, if you had a sister that watches this all the time, you actually start to like it. Mackenzie replied.

"I am taking my bath now." Tori said.

Tori started the water and waited for the tub to fill up.

"Ahh, I can finally relax." Tori said as she laid her hair back.

Soon she felt her feet change. She opened her eyes and screamed.

"Tori!? Are you okay?" Mackenzie screamed.

"Not really…." Tori screamed back.

"Should I check on you..?" Mackenzie asked outside the door.

"Not unless you want to pass out." Tori replied nervously from outside the door.

"I am coming in." Mackenzie replied.

Mackenzie walked in.

"Your..Your…..aa….a…..a …

then she fainted.

I should have expected that


	3. And the Adventure Begins

As I saw Mackenzie passed out on the floor, Tori looked at her blueish green tail in amazement, yet a horrific face.

"How is this even possible." Tori said to herself.

Then she heard her phone ringing.

"Mackenzie.. Mackenzie!" Tori screamed.

She was still passed out in amazement.

"Ugh. She will never wake up." Tori said to my self.

Tori quickly tried to drain out all the water.

Her phone stopped ringing.

"Why won't this….."tail" go away?" Tori asked herself.

Just then, Tori heard Mackenzie waking up.

"Ow. My head hurts." Mackenzie said as she got up.

Mackenzie was looking around til she spotted Tori..again.

"Your…a..- Mackenzie got interrupted.

"Yeah, Yeah, we already got pass that." Tori added.

Just then Tori's phone rang again.

"Can you get my phone?" Tori asked.

"Yeah!" Mackenzie replied.

Mackenzie ran and got Tori's phone and ran back to the bathroom to give it to her.

"It's just Faith. Thank god. I thought it was my parents.

Tori answered it.

"Hello?" Tori said.

"Hey, Tori, why didn't you pick up your phone before?"

"Because…."

Mackenzie was waving her hands back in forth to show she shouldn't tell Faith.

"Because…. I was taking a bath." Tori added.'

"Why didn't Mackenzie get it for you?" Faith asked.

"She was… watching the Mouse and the Monkey." Tori replied.

"Okay…. well then… what floor are you on?" Faith asked.

"Umm…. why do you need to know…." Tori asked.

"I was about to go up…..or down…" Faith said.

"I am downnn." Tori was tricking her to buy her some time.

"Okay.. what room number." Faith asked.

Tori didn't know any room numbers on that floor.

"2…3…6" Tori replied.

"Okay then. Bye." Faith said.

Faith hung up.

"Mack, what am I going to do?" Tori asked.

"How did you get this….thing anyway?" Mackenzie asked.

"I don't know. I just go in the bath then 10 seconds later… bam it was there!" Tori replied.

"You had your legs before you took a bath..right?" Mackenzie asked.

"Yeah." Tori replied.

"Well. You need to be dry to get your legs back." Mackenzie said.

"That's ridiculous." Tori added.

"Tori. This whole situation is ridiculous." Mackenzie added.

"Okay. I'll try it. Hand me that towel." Tori demanded.

Mackenzie handed her the towel.

Tori dried of her tail then it left.

"I KNEW IT!" Mackenzie screamed.

"Keep your voice down."Tori added.

"That was just weird." Tori added

Tori's phone rang again. It was Faith.

"Hello?" Tori asked.

"Umm… I think you got the wrong hotel number.. some old man answered in his underwear." Faith said disturbingly.

"Umm.. yeah I did. You need to go up not down. It is room 632." Tori added.

"How did you-" Faith got interrupted.

"There is no time for questions Faith. Just come on up." Tori said rushingly.

"Okayy-" Faith was interrupted again

"Bye. Tori said as she quickly hung up.

"Man she is acting weird." Faith said as she got on the elevator.

Mackenzie walked into the living room of the suite.

"Oh my favorite episode." Mackenzie said excitedly.

"I want to know what is going on." Tori asked Mackenzie.

"Well, I didn't want to spoil it but, Monkey was trying-" Mackenzie was interrupted.

"Not that! Why I had a….tail." Tori said awkwardly.

"Oh… I don't know that one." Mackenzie asked.

Just then Faith knocked on the door.

Tori went and opened it.

Faith walked in rushingly.

"Come on in?" Tori said as she shut the door.

"Why are you acting weird today?" Faith asked.

"Who said I was acting weird?" Tori replied.

Just then Mackenzie laughed.

"Mackenzie, be quiet I am talking to Tori." Faith said.

"Sorry! That was the best part!" Mackenzie yelled back.

"Why were you interrupting me on the phone?" Faith asked.

"Who said I did?" Tori responded.

"Ugh. It doesn't matter I guess. At least I am here now. Do you have any water?" Faith asked.

"Yeah, it's in the mini fridge." Tori replied.

Faith walked to the mini fridge and got out a water.

"Soo, what do you wanna do today? Hit the pool?" Faith asked as she opened her water.

"Noo…."Tori replied.

Mackenzie laughed again.

"The beach?" Faith asked again.

"Nooo, no more salt water." Tori replied.

"So then, what do we do?" Faith asked as she put down her water.

"I don't know…souvenir shopping..?" Tori asked

Just then Mackenzie let out the biggest laugh.

Faith then picked up her water bottle then walked into the room Mackenzie was.

What's so funn- Faith fell. (The condensation)

"Okay, this is the 2nd time this has happened today, and I am not going to pass out anymore." Mackenzie said as she saw Faith's tail.

"Yes! I am not the only…." Tori stopped.

"What is going on." Faith asked with fear in her face.

"Look you a mermaid with a green or whatever, no be quiet. Another good part is coming up." Mackenzie said.

"A WHAT!? Faith screamed.

"Hold on. Someone is calling me." Tori said.

"Hello?" Tori said.

"Hi Brat. Were on our way up. Be sure to open the door because mom forgot the room key." Grace told Tori.

"Ummm. okay then. Bye" Tori said as she hung up.

"I don't feel like getting up Tori, go get Faith a towel." Mackenzie said.

"My parents are on there way up!" Tori exclaimed.

"Then get a towel you dummy!" Mackenzie added.

"Fine, Fine! Tori said as she ran to the bathroom.

Soon they knocked on the door.

"Get it Mackenzie!" Tori yelled from the bathroom.

"I don't feel like it." Mackenzie added.

"Do it!" Tori yelled!

"Why can't you?" Mackenzie yelled again.

"Open the door." Someone yelled from the hallway.

"Someone has to dry Faith off!" Tori said as she ran towards Faith.

"Fine" Mackenzie said as she gave up and walked to the door.

"Stall them!" Tori said.

"Open the door!" Tori's mom demanded.

"Umm. why should I?" Mackenzie asked.

"Mackenzie? Is that you?" Tori's mother asked.

"It better be someone cause I need to use the bathroom!" Grace yelled from the outside.

"Well.. uhhh. It is the cleaning lady. We are cleaning the room now.." Mackenzie added

"Well "cleaning lady" where are the girls that were in the room?" Tori's mother asked suspiciously.

"They went to the pool." Mackenzie said in a frantic voice.

"Mackenzie I know it you. Let us in." Tori's mom demanded.

"Hurry up over there Tori!" Mackenzie yelled.

"Just give me another minute." Tori yelled back.

"That's it. Mackenzie, I will tell your mother if you do not open this door." Tori's mom demanded.

"Okay! Done!" Tori yelled.

Mackenzie opened the door.

"Why didn't you wanna open the door?" Tori's mother asked.

"Because I was…watching the Monkey and the Mouse…" Mackenzie replied.

"Ugh. I am to tired to care." Tori's mother responded.

"Um mom.. can we go to the beach?" Tori's asked.

"Not without your sister." Her mom replied.

"WHAT!? Why!? Grace yelled to her mother.

"Because I said so Grace." Her mother yelled back.

"But I just WENT to the beach." Grace responded

"You were lounging by the pool!" Her mom responded again.

"Ugh. Can't she go on her own?!" Grace complained.

"Not after last night." Her mother responded.

"Um… not meaning to interrupt the family moment… but me and Faith got to put on our bathing suits so…. yeah." Mackenzie said awkwardly as they left.

"I have to go put on mine to.. so…bye.

**_After they put on there bathing suits they went to the beach._**

"Were going to go in the water." Tori said to her sister.

"I don't care. Go drown. I am going back to the pool to meet some cute guys." Grace added as she ran towards the pool lounge.

"Man I hate her a lot." Tori added.

"I don't understand why you wanted to come here?" Faith asked.

"I just wanted to get away from my family. Plus I want to make sure this is actually happening.

"Well, that is a problem for you 2. I have nothing to worry about so I am going to the water.

Mackenzie ran to the water and the exact same thing happened to her as it did to the rest.

Tori and Faith ran too Mackenzie.

"That's what happens when you brag!" Faith said.

"Be quiet." Mackenzie added.

"How did this happen anyway?" Mackenzie asked.

"I don't know.." Tori responded.

"I bet is was that cave thing!" Faith added.

"What cave thing?" Mackenzie asked.

"Last night? Remember?" Faith responded.

"I don't remember." Mackenzie responded

"She never remembers anything." Tori responded

"We should go check it out." Faith added.

"Check what out?" Mackenzie added.

"You are so clueless sometimes."Faith added.

"How do we…turn?" Faith asked.

"You touch water…I think.." Tori responded.

"Okay then." Faith said walking closer to the water.

"Wait. Which way is the island?" Tori asked.

"East." Faith responded.

"How did you know?" Tori asked.

"I guessed!" Faith asked.

"Let's just go." Faith added.

"Wait!" Tori paused.

"No more waiting!" Faith added.

"How do you swim in them?" Tori asked.

" I don't know, you just… swim!" Faith exclaimed.

"Can we go? I am getting tired of floating here with this thing." Mackenzie added.

"Yeah we should go." Faith added.

"Wai-" Tori exclaimed

Faith grabbed her hand as she ran to the water.

**_So the adventure begins NOW! Hope your excited!_**


End file.
